Halloween Tales
by Warriorcatsfan2965
Summary: Come one come all to tales and stories of spooky ghosts and vengeful spirits. Hear the story of a ghost that possess cats and makes them do his dirty work or an apprentice haunted by a vengeful and grieving spirit. This is a limited chapter story meaning i'm only going to post chapters when its that time of year again. (Hope you have some patience.)
1. The Mysterious Ghost

**The Mysterious Ghost**

It was a cold leaf fall night; the full moon glowed brighter than moonlight and the breeze was a bit cooler than usual. On the island by the edge of the lake, cats from Shadowclan, Thunderclan, Riverclan, Skyclan, and Windclan gathered by the big tree and talked about Shadowclan and the possible threats that would be coming soon. Ever since Shadowstar became leader, rumors had spread about his new polices and battle tactics, but everyone was concerned about whether or not the polices would protect the clans or destroy them. Everyone didn't want history to repeat itself, especially after Brokenstar and his deadly reign. Unfortunately, any problem that came into one clan was their own problem and no one could do anything about it. Blazepaw was sitting in middle of the clearing alone; troubled by the rumors. He looked up and saw Shadowstar looking down at the clans with a malicious smirk. Blazepaw glared at him; shaken by the Shadowclan leader's expressionless eyes. After a few moments, he begin to feel an anger towards Shadowstar. An unexpected hatred for the young tom that Blazepaw didn't even know he had. Blazepaw closed his eyes; hoping to shake away the thought, but after a while it seemed like time had passed until he opened his eyes to reveal a horrifying sight. Shadowstar was lying in front of Blazepaw; eyes open and dead. His body was covered in his own blood and there were deep gashes and scratches all over him. Blazepaw was horrified by the sight. He looked down and realized that his chest, muzzle, and his two front paws were covered in red scarlet blood. Blazepaw looked around and saw horrifying and sickening glances from other cats. His mother and sister approached Blazepaw casually as if he was still in a psychotic breakdown.

"Blazepaw what...what did you do?" his mother asked horrified.

"I-I don't know" he choked.

Than again, Blazepaw didn't even know what had happened. Cats around him started mummering and whispering to each other. They weren't sure what to do with him, either kill him or drive him out of the lake. After a few moments, a yowl silenced everyone. A cat came out of the crowd and approached Blazepaw's sister. The cat sat a few feet away from Blazepaw; looking at him as if she had seen something like this before. The cat was Aspentail, a old Thunderclan elder that join the clan many moons ago as a loner. Not much was known about her, mostly because she kept her past to herself. Aspentail looked at Blazepaw with a questionable and serious look.

"Youngster, were you feeling a unexpected anger? A hatred you never felt before?" she asked.

Blazepaw was too terrified to answer any of her questions. So much so, that it caused him to feel ecstatic about the whole thing.

"I don't know. Why are you asking me these questions?! I wanna know what happened!" Blazepaw demanded.

No one spoke; in fact, everyone was dead silent. The only sound you could hear were the chirping crickets or the night owls hoot in the night sky. After a few moments, Blazepaw's sister stepped forward.

"You... you challenged Shadowstar." she meowed.

"What? But how?" Blazepaw asked.

"Well it started like this..."

Before the attack

"Thunderclan is doing well. Prey has been plentiful and we are blessed with new kits. Thunderclan is thriving." the Thunderclan leader purred.

Cats cheered to the news. After a few moments of cheering, Shadowstar silenced everyone with his tail; looking down at the clans with a menacing look. When everyone went quiet, Shadowstar stepped forward in front of the other clan leaders.

"Shadowclan has two new apprentices, Blazepaw and Fruitpaw." he announced.

Cats cheered for the new apprentices. Fruitpaw raised her chin up with pride; smiling from ear to ear. She looked at her brother; expecting the same reaction, but only saw a glare of hatred in his eyes. Fruitpaw approached her brother, but stopped after seeing his eyes. Blazepaw's eyes were glowing yellow, but he had green eyes. Soon, Shadowstar silenced everyone with his tail again and everyone begin to quiet down.

"Cats of all clans, many of you know about the dark forest recruits and how a few of them dared to betray their own clans, Tigerstar and his murderous reign, Mudclaw's rebellion, Darktail and his rouges and how half of Shadowclan joined them, Brokenstar and his rouges, I can go on, but there is one thing all of these things have in common... _traitors._ " he sneered.

Cats mummered and yowled in agreement. For once, Shadowstar said something that was true. Fruitpaw nodded in agreement. She turned to see if her brother still had the same reaction. He did not.

"It's about time we handle these disloyal cats. From now on, if any cat dares to break the warrior code or betray their own clan, they shall be killed without mercy." Shadowstar yowled.

"You speak of disloyalty Shadowstar, but what about you? What about the loyalty you give to your own clan?" a deep low voice yowled.

Everyone looked at the source of the voice. Fruitpaw glanced at her brother and saw Blazepaw baring his teeth and glaring hatefully at Shadowstar. Shadowstar glared angerly at Blazepaw.

"Blazepaw how dare you?! I'm more loyal than any cat in this clan!" he yowled outraged.

"Oh really, well what about Brackenstar? How did it go when _you_ let him die after being mauled to death by those foxes." Blazepaw hissed.

Shadowstar was dead silent. His eyes were wide with shock and terror.

"How..how did you...no,you have no proof." he choked.

"You're right I don't, but tell me Shadowstar, how does it feel to know that you got away with it? To know that you lied to your own clanmates? To know that you are going to keep anyone quiet to make sure that your own secret is safe? Doesn't that make you anymore disloyal than any cat?" Blazepaw sneered.

Suddenly, Shadowstar leaped at Blazepaw, but Blazepaw dodged his attack. He raised his right paw and scratched Shadowstar's side; causing a yowl of pain. Cats started to yowl in horror and shock, Fruitpaw's eyes were wide with terror.

"Stop! This is a gathering, we shouldn't be fighting!" the Windclan leader yowled.

The fighting went on however. To everyone's surprise, Blazepaw didn't have a single scratch on him. After a few long moments, Shadowstar was laying on the ground covered in deep scratches, his own blood and he was breathing heavily. Blazepaw raised his right paw one last time.

"You're never gonna hurt anyone again! Not your clanmates, not even your own clan!" Blazepaw snarled.

Than, he slashed Shadowstar's throat. Blood started pouring out of his neck as he breathed heavily one last time. Cats started yowling and screeching in terror. The Shadowclan medicine cat rushed over and examined Shadowstar. After a few moments, he closed his eyes and put his head down. He signed in defeat.

"He's dead." he meowed.

Cats yowled in horror and shock. Fruitpaw and many others were confused at this point.

"But how?! He's a leader, shouldn't he have his nine lives?" Fruitpaw asked.

"A leader can still loose them if the wound is too deep for Starclan to heal." the medicine cat pointed out.

Fruitpaw remembered Tigerstar and how Scourge ripped all of his nine lives out of him. Suddenly, a ghost started to leave Blazepaw's body. Everyone could see it. He was a tan tom with brown stripes and glowing yellow eyes. Cats couldn't tell if he was from Starclan or the dark forest. The cat faded leaving everyone in disbelief and shock.

Back to Blazepaw

Blazepaw couldn't believe it. His own sister was telling him that a ghost that was possibly a Starclan or a dark forest cat possessed him and made him kill Shadowstar in cold blood. Blazepaw had so many questions, but he knew that he would only get a few answers. However, he wanted to know more about the ghost and how it knew Shadowstar's dark secret.

"What about the ghost? Was he from Starclan or the dark forest?" Blazepaw asked.

"I don't know honestly. He had mixture of looks from both Starclan and the dark forest." the medicine cat explained.

"The question now is this: who is this cat and why did he use Blazepaw of all cats?" Fruitpaw asked.

"Wait, Aspentail, why did you ask Blazepaw if he was feeling angry?" the medicine cat asked.

Aspentail didn't answer. Instead, she looked down in guilt as if she should've told the clans about this sooner. After a few moments, Aspentail signed and looked at the medicine cat.

"Because the cat you saw was _Wolfstar_ and this is not the first time he's done something like this." she meowed.

Gasps of shock and disbelief spread around the clearing. No cat had expected this, not even Thunderclan.

"Wolfstar? Are you saying you were from a clan?" Blazepaw asked.

Aspentail nodded.

"Many seasons ago, I was born in a clan called Lightclan." she begin.

"There are more clans?!" a Skyclan cat interrupted.

The Skyclan leader and the other warriors silenced the young tom and glanced back at Aspentail.

"Yes, there are, but Lightclan wasn't like any other clan. In Lightclan, she-cats had less rights than toms." she continued.

"Less rights? Why did they have less rights?" Fruitpaw asked.

"Honestly youngster, I don't know. We were never explained about it as kits. They usually just told us that we were better off as kit-makers than warriors." Aspentail explained.

Angry mummers and whispers spread like wildfire. Everyone couldn't believe that there was a clan out there where she-cats less rights than toms. It was considered offensive in their belief.

"When I was a young queen, another queen had given birth to two kits. Their names were Lightkit and Wolfkit." Aspentail continued,

"But how did Wolfkit become Wolfstar?" Blazepaw asked.

"I was a rebellious cat back than, so I never got a chance to see it happen, but I imagine he had to fight for it." Aspentail answered.

"What do you mean you weren't there for it?" the Thunderclan leader asked.

"I had escaped from Lightclan when Wolfpaw was an apprentice, but I often visit the border from time to time checking on my family. When I heard that the law against she-cats was abolished, I knew my family was safe." she explained.

"Why didn't you go back?" Blazepaw asked.

"I couldn't go back. Too much pain and destruction had caused so many bad memories for me. I couldn't handle it. One night during my travels, I was visited by Wolfstar in my dreams. He told me that Starclan had given him special privilege to help any clan or a group of cats if there was a bad leader or laws within the clan or group itself." Aspentail meowed.

"Is that how you knew it was him?" Fruitpaw asked.

"Yes and no. During my travels, cats would tell me stories about how their friends or loved ones killed their own leaders in cold blood." she explained.

"What were the side effects?" the medicine cat asked.

"They usually started with a certain cat feeling unexpected anger and when they were vulnerable enough, Wolfstar would possess them and make them kill their leaders in cold blood." Aspentail answered.

"But how did he know about Shadowstar's secret?" Fruitpaw asked.

"He's like any other Starclan cat, youngster. He watches over all of us." she meowed.

Blazepaw nodded. After all of this, there was no way he would forget something like this and after hearing the story about Wolfstar, he understood that in a way, Wolfstar was only trying to help Shadowclan from a supposable tyrant. Blazepaw looked up and thought he saw a golden star shining bright in the night sky.

 **Well what do you think? I know this was suppose to be a scary story but I thought I tread a little bit. So anyway, there will be more stories similar to this, but I plan to only post them when it's that time of year again. Happy Halloween!**

 **The descriptions of the cats in the story-**

 **Shadowstar- black tom with amber eyes**

 **Blazepaw- ginger tom with green eyes**

 **Fruitpaw- red ginger she-cat with white chest, belly, paws, tailtip, dark brown eartips and green eyes**

 **Aspentail- old tan she-cat with dark brown stripes and yellow eyes**

 **Wolfstar- tan tom with brown stripes, paws, tailtip, eartip, glowing yellow eyes and stars on his pelt.**


	2. A Vengeful Spirit

**A Vengeful Spirit**

It was quiet in the forest; despite a lone cricket chirping his song, it didn't echo throughout the forest. The stars sparkled, the moon was full, and the sky was clear; not a cloud in the sky. In a clearing that was surrounded by trees, bushes, rocks, and a river, cats from four clans had gathered here to share the news and tell stories of recent battles and funny jokes. Fuzzypaw sat in the middle of the clearing; his paws were shifting, his ears were flattened, his head was down, he wasn't talking to anyone, and he was upset. It had been a few moons since his sister's death; after she was marked unwanted and sent away, Fuzzypaw was never the same. Emotions were mixed on all of this; anger, sadness, grief, rage...it was all unbearable. Despite knowing he wasn't allowed to mourn for the unwanteds, it just seemed impossible; how could he not? The meeting started and the Breezeclan leader begin to speak. As he gave the news, Fuzzypaw could feel an uneasy presence; like negative energy from an angry spirit. He looked around and saw the glowing amber eyes on a tree that was staring directly at the Breezeclan leader. They were angry; almost enraged. Fuzzypaw knew the Breezeclan leader was the type of cat to make enemies, but whatever he did to this cat must've been horrible. Fuzzypaw couldn't see the cat itself, but could tell it was a she-cat based on her smell. Judging by what Fuzzypaw could tell: if this she-cat was staring at the Breezeclan leader with such hatred, then she must've been a former Breezeclan warrior, but why she hated him was unclear.

"You've seen her too?" a voice asked.

Fuzzypaw turned around and saw a light brown tom with darker stripes and amber eyes approach him. It was Tigerstripe, a young Breezeclan cat that was named a warrior just a few moons ago. Fuzzypaw nodded and turned around; only to find the glowing eyes gone. Tigerstripe sat beside Fuzzypaw and looked up; almost not surprised that this happened again.

"Who is that cat?" Fuzzypaw asked quietly.

"I don't know. I've seen her a few times, but every time I try to approach her, she disappears. The first time I saw her was when I was an apprentice. A few days later, my father was killed by rogues. At first I thought she was a death omen, because as time went on, more cats were dying, but after a while, the killings stopped and I realized that maybe she wasn't a death omen." Tigerstripe whispered.

"Has any other cat seen her?" Fuzzypaw asked quietly.

"If they have, they're keeping their mouth shut. Who's gonna believe them?" Tigerstripe whispered.

He had a point. Who would believe them? Anyone that saw a ghost would be called weak. As bad as it sounds, it was the truth. The clans cared if you were strong and for some reason, seeing a ghost of your loved ones that were marked unwanted meant that you were weak. Honestly, Fuzzypaw thought that was sister on the tree; she was a black cat with amber eyes, perhaps that's why Fuzzypaw couldn't see her, but alas, it was another ghost. But the question was this, who was this cat? Was she one of the unwanted kits the Breezeclan leader had cast out? Perhaps, but judging by how big the silhouette was, it didn't seem that way. Was this a victim of the Breezeclan leaders wrath? It's possible, it would explain why she was angry. Then again, there were a lot of possibilities. A few days passed and Fuzzypaw and his mentor headed towards the Starpool. When they reached it, the other medicine cats had arrived. The Brookeclan medicine nodded and smiled.

"Welcome Cloverfoot, Fuzzypaw, how has Stormclan been?" he asked.

"It's been well Mudtail. Prey is running well, apprentices are training well, and the clan is recovering well." Cloverfoot purred.

During the conversation, Fuzzypaw was distracted with his thoughts. The thought of that she-cat and her eyes troubled him and the possibility of why she hated the Breezeclan leader were overwhelming him. However, Fuzzypaw wondered about one thing: was this ghost a Brightclan cat or a dark forest cat? Judging by her black fur and the angry eyes, she seemed to be a dark forest cat, but he was unsure. He had never seen a Brightclan or a dark forest cat, so Fuzzypaw couldn't be sure if the ghost was either of them.

"Fuzzypaw, are you okay?" Cloverfoot asked concerned.

He snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the medicine cats. Each one stared at the young apprentice; concerned. Fuzzypaw shook his head for a bit.

"Yeah, yeah i'm fine." he meowed unfazed.

Fuzzypaw walked into the Starpool and approached the pool. He bent down, took a small drank, then laid down and fell asleep. Fuzzypaw woke up and found himself in the forest. It had been snowing, in fact, it was still snowing. The sky was cloudy; almost like a storm was about to hit and the wind was blowing stronger that usual. In a distance, Fuzzypaw could see a light grey she-cat with darker flecks, paws, eartips, and tailtip sitting on the cold snow crying. Her ears were flattened and Fuzzypaw could hear her sobs from a distance. Suddenly, she stood up.

"I never promised you this! Do you hear me?! Breezestar, where are you?! Is this another one of your tests?! Is this what you have to do to prove my loyalty to you, to Breezeclan, to Brightclan?! I don't want to prove you anymore, I take it back! I take back my promise! If this is what I have to suffer, I don't want it! Do you hear me?!" the she-cat screamed.

She collapsed and started crying again. Pain stabbed Fuzzypaw's heart; so much so that he wanted to run over to her and comfort her, but he just stood there; unable to move. Fuzzypaw sympathized with the young she-cat. Like her, Fuzzypaw was angry at Brightclan and Stormclan for taking away his sister and for following the kit rule. He wanted to scream at his father that he wished he was never his father, he wanted to cry out to Brightclan that this was wrong, he wanted to grieve, he wanted to mourn, he wanted to express his feelings; unfortunately, that would never happen. In a world where the strong matter and the weak aren't, do you really think telling or expressing your feelings would make you seem strong? No, no it would not. After a while the she-cat stood up again and looked up at the sky. Fuzzypaw had noticed that it had stopped snowing, then the clouds started to clear; revealing the sparkling stars and the full moon.'

"This is war Brightclan. This is war." the she-cat growled.

She turned around and revealed the rest of her appearance. Then, Fuzzypaw saw her eyes; the same glowing eyes from the gathering.

 **So, this story was inspired by "The Unwanted Kits" by Jaystar of Nightclan. Some of these characters do belong to the author, so the credit will be given to him/her (I don't know). I also don't own warriors and I own only one OC in this story. Plus, the designs of the characters will change a little in this story.**


	3. A Lie and A Truth

**A Lie and A Truth**

Fuzzypaw woke up instantly as he gasped for air. He shivered as he tried to figure out what he had just seen. His fur was up, his eyes were wide, and he shook uncontrollably.

"Fuzzypaw, are you alright?" a voice asked.

He turned around and Cloverfoot and the other medicine cats were staring at him; scared and worried. Fuzzypaw started to calm down. He was unsure about what to tell them about what he had seen. From the looks of it, it looked like a dream from the past than the future, but what did it mean? Cloverfoot approached him, sat down, and placed her paw on her shoulder.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she asked.

"I...I had a dream, but I can't figure out what it means." Fuzzypaw explained.

"Oh, lets try to figure it out together." the Breezeclan medicine cat suggested.

Mudtail and the other medicine cats approached Cloverfoot and Fuzzypaw and sat down.

"Describe the dream Fuzzypaw." Mudtail meowed.

"I was in the forest. It was snowing, the wind was strong, and the sky looked like a storm was about to hit. I looked around and I saw a she-cat sitting on the snow crying." he described.

"Okay, describe the she-cat." Mudtail meowed.

"She was light grey with darker flecks, paws, eartips, tailtip and amber eyes." Fuzzypaw described.

Suddenly, the Breezeclan medicine cat's eyes were wide with horror; like she had witness a horrible murder. Fuzzypaw, Cloverfoot, Mudtail, and the Shadeclan medicine cat stared at the Breezeclan medicine cat confused.

"Kinkfur, is something wrong?" Mudtail asked.

She stood up, turned around, and walked out of the cave. Fuzzypaw, Cloverfoot, Mudtail, and the Shadeclan medicine cat followed her and found her sitting outside the cave; both her ears and head were down.

"Fuzzypaw, what did the she say?" Kinkfur asked.

"She said something about how she never promised this, wanting a cat by the name of Breezestar to hear her and was looking for him. She asked if this was another one of his tests, if this is what she had to do to prove her loyalty, and this is what she had to suffer. She didn't want it anymore and took back her promise, she then declared war on Brightclan." Fuzzypaw recalled.

After a few moments of silence, Kinkfur looked up at the full moon and the sparkling stars. Fuzzypaw and the other medicine cats got closer to her.

"Shadowwing..." she whispered.

Mudtail and the Shadeclan medicine cat had a look of horror on their faces. Cloverfoot looked at them confused; Fuzzypaw looked at Kinkfur confused.

"Who's Shadowwing?" he asked.

"Shadowwing was a Breezeclan warrior, many moons ago. She was loyal, brave, and kind; everyone loved her. Shadowwing's only ambition was to serve her clan with loyalty and bravery. I think she would've been a great leader or deputy since she was so noble, but she didn't care. But Shadowwing had a difficult life growing up, she lost her father to a fox, her mother to a badger, her brother to greencough, and one of her kits died when it was born." Kinkfur explained tearfully.

"That's horrible." Fuzzypaw meowed.

"It is. I remember Shadowwing, she was a good and valuable member of Breezeclan." Mudtail complemented.

"She could make friends with anyone from another clan, but her loyalty was always with her clan." the Shadeclan medicine cat added.

"Until...that day. It was the day of the ceremony and we had just arrived at the tree. When they announced the unwanted kits...Shadowwing's son was picked. She lost it; she attacked the cat that was picking the kits up, but was pulled back by her mate. Their son was taken away. After that, Shadowwing was never the same. She became bitter, cold, and lost all faith in Brightclan and her trust to her clanmates. One day, she tried to kill her mate and Brightstar, but ran off after she failed. After a while, we found her body by the river. She had gotten the same sickness other cats had got, was skinny, and was dehydrated. We thought Shadowwing wouldn't be in Brightclan, since she turned her back on them, but I guess they gave her some leniency." Kinkfur finished.

Surprisingly, Mudtail and the Shadeclan medicine cat had look of surprise and horror as if this was the first time they had heard of this.

"Really, you never told us this." Mudtail meowed surprised.

Kinkfur was silent as she didn't have an answer to explain. On the other hand, Fuzzypaw was confused. The dream he had was of Shadowwing screaming at Brightclan for taking away her son; he wasn't in Brightclan. The dream was a vision of the past and for some reason, he seem to be getting them.

"But the dream, it was a vision of the past, I wasn't in Brightclan, so why am I getting these visions?" Fuzzypaw asked.

"I don't know. We'll have to discuss this at the next meeting, it's past full moon." Mudtail meowed.

The medicine cats bid a farewell and headed back to their clans. A few days past and it was nighttime. Fuzzypaw couldn't sleep, so he got up and left the medicine cat den. He walked out of camp and was deep into the forest. The thoughts of Shadowwing, her story, and the dream had troubled him. Fuzzypaw has had no other dreams, so the only explanation he could come up was that this was a dream of the past and that there could be a hidden meaning in it. Suddenly, Fuzzypaw heard a sound in the bushes. He followed it, but only found nothing.

"Are you really going to believe her?" a voice asked.


End file.
